Valentine Madness
Earn Hearts and Valentine Cups by winning the Valentine Chapters and completing tasks. You can also earn Hearts and Valentine Cups by opening duels chests. Hearts are used to open coffers, and Valentine Cups are used for the Event Tournament. At the end of the daily tournament the Valentine Cups quantity is reset. Valentine Cups are earned at the same rate as Hearts and are used for the daily event Tournament ranking. Hearts The event features two types of energies: Hearts and Blessed Hearts. Coffers Small Valentine Coffer - 3 pickings, one of the unique event cards is guaranteed. Obtained with 100 Hearts (500 from 2nd week). Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Valentine Coffer - 5 pickings, one of the unique event cards is guaranteed. Obtained with 500 Hearts (2500 from 2nd week). Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Blessed coffer - 10 pickings, one of the unique event cards is guaranteed. Obtained with 20 Blessed Hearts (100 from 2nd week). Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Event Chapter's Table Event Cards These cards can be obtained only by opening the appropriate coffers during the Valentine Madness event: Path From the 2nd stage of the event, you can earn Hearts and Valentine Cups by completing Path objectives. Completed objectives will not reset at the end of the daily tournament. 50 - Level up a Green card 85 - Win Duels 5 times 120 - Win Valentines Chapter 4 155 - Seduce Green cards 3 times 190 - Open Boxes 4 times 225 - Level up Green cards 5 times 260 - Win Valentines Chapter 8 295 - Win Duels 10 times 330 - Win Valentines Chapter 12 365 - Get 25 Rare Green card duplicates 400 - Open chests in Duels 4 times 435 - Win Valentines Chapter 16 470 - Get 40 Common Green card duplicates 505 - Spend 4000 Hearts (Counts from the start of the 2nd phase) 540 - Reach Masters League I in Duels 575 - Get 2 Epic Green Card duplicates 610 - Win Valentines Chapter 20 645 - Open chests in Duels 8 times 680 - Reach Master League II in Duels 715 - Get 2 Legendary Green card duplicates 750 - Spend 12000 Hearts (Counts from the start of the 2nd phase) 785 - Reach Master League III 820 - Level up Epic Green card 10 times 855 - Win Valentines Chapter 24 890 - Open Valentines Coffer 925 - Reach Champion League I in Duels 960 - Get 40 Rare Green card duplicates 995 - Win Duels 20 times 1030 - Get 10 Epic Green card duplicates 1065 - Win Valentine Chapter 28 1100 - Seduce Green cards 10 times 1135 - Have 4-star Epic Green card 1170 - Level up Green cards 20 times 1205 - Reach Champion League II in Duels 1240 - Have 3-star Bedoin or Shadow card 1275 - Get 7 Legendary Green card duplicates 1310 - Have 4-star Jester card (actually have 4 Jester card duplicates) 1345 - Open Silver Box 15 times 1380 - Win Valentine Chapter 35 1415 - Open Golden Box 1 time 1450 - Reach Champion League III in Duels 1485 - Open Valentine Coffer 3 times 1520 - Win a prize in the Valentine Daily Tournament 1555 - Open Valentine Coffer 6 times 1590 - Reach Legendary League I in Duels 1625 - Level up Green cards 30 times 1660 - Get 10 Legendary Green card duplicates 1695 - Have 5-star Shadow card (actually have 4 Shadow card duplicates) 1730 - Reach Legendary League II in Duels 1765 - Have 3-star Conjurer card --- End of path (2nd stage) --- 2000 - Level up Green cards 25 times 2175 - Win a prize in the Valentine Challenge 2350 - Open Valentine Coffer 5 times 2525 - Reach Legendary League III in Duels 2700 - Seduce Green cards 10 times 2875 - Spend 4000 hearts (is actually 15000 hearts) 3050 - Have Oni card 3225 - Win Valentine Chapter 45 3400 - Open Chests in Duels 4 times (but is actually 15 times) 3575- Win Valentine Chapter 50 3750 - Win duels 25 times 3925- Win Valentine Chapter 55 4100 - Have a 5-star Jester card (you actually really need the 5-star instead of the previous quests with 4-star Jester and Shadow where a few dupes were enough). 4275- Win Valentine Chapter 60 4450 - Have 5-star Illusionist card 4625 - Open Legendary Chest in Duels 4975 - Win Valentine Chapter 70 5150 - Open Valentine Blessed Coffer 3 times 5325 - Win Valentine Chapter 75 5500 - Have 5-star Occultist card Week 3 Magic Apparatus Category:Events